


The Jailbreak

by Knife_Wife



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, I lied this is gonna be more than 2 chapters lmao, JAILBREAK TIME, enjoy, happens after v7 ch13 so spoilers, or the happy huntresses go to get their leader but come back with an additional bird, there’ll be a happy ending don’t worry, this is a two-shot because it’s 1am and i need to sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knife_Wife/pseuds/Knife_Wife
Summary: The Happy Huntresses finish cleaning up the grimm invasion only for their next job to be busting their leader out of Atlas’ prison. And the other bird, too.
Relationships: Robyn Hill/Fiona Thyme
Comments: 26
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, headcanon time. I think it would be cool and in the theme if Joanna’s semblance would be to see through someone else’s eyes. Good for robberies, good for communication, and all that other stuff.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Looks like we’re all clear in this area!”  
Fiona slashed the final Sabyr in sight. With that, the intense sirens and flashing red lights finally came to a stop. 

People hiding in alley ways, those in the shelters, all began to cheer. The Happy Huntresses were flooded with gratitude. Many cried into their shoulders, some thanked them so much their voice became raw. 

After the people had paraded out, they had a chance to take a small, much needed break.

Joanna crossed her arms, smirking.  
“You two did pretty good. The only thing you guys hurt was your pride!”

May raised an eyebrow at that.  
“How so?”

“Well, I got the most kills. Again.” She emphasized.

Fiona immediately walked up to Joanna to deliver a swift punch to her bicep. The taller woman yelped.  
“Joanna! This wasn’t a competition, we needed to protect people!”

“Besides, I doubt you even counted right.” Fiona added, much to Joanna’s dismay and May’s amusement.

“Yeah, yeah. I got it.” Jonna muttered. 

Deciding to check up on her teammates’ auras, Joanna flipped open her scroll. May had lost a little bit of aura, same with Fiona. No concern there. Until she checked Robyn’s aura. Which was at zero.

Joanna quickly turned her back to the others, trying to hide her panic. Robyn was with Clover and Qrow, but more importantly, she was more than capable by herself. There was no way something had happened. But something did. Taking in a deep breath, Joanna turned back around, keeping her scroll behind her.

She couldn’t keep her expression neutral enough to hide the news. Seeing her stress, Fiona placed a hand on her shoulder.  
“Hey, are you okay?” No response.

May also made her way towards Joanna, with her hands on her hips.  
“If you’re hurt, you should have told us soon-“  
“No!” Joanna snapped.

May took a step back instinctively while Fiona’s concern only grew.  
“Joanna, what’s wrong?”

Squeezing her eyes shut, she prepared to show Fiona something she had always feared. But hope wasn’t gone just yet.

Wordlessly, Joanna brought the scroll in front her, for all to see. May’s face dropped in utter confusion and fear, while Fiona already had tears streaming down her face.

Fiona grabbed onto Joanna’s arm tight enough to make her wince.  
“You have to use your semblance! It’s not real!” She cried.

Though she herself was in pain, May guided Fiona to sit down. May kept her hands on Fiona’s shoulders while looking her in the eyes.

“Fiona, it’s going to be okay.” May started. She couldn’t decide whether or not it would be harder to convince herself or the poor girl in front of her.  
“This has happened before. She’ll be okay.” May looked to Joanna for support, but didn’t receive it.

“I’ll check.”  
Joanna sat down on the broken asphalt, trying to ignore the people’s cheering clashing with her own sadness. She let out a shaky exhale, terrified of what she might see, but even more scared of the possibility that she might not be able to see anything.

Joanna’s semblance was so useful on missions, being able to see through someone else’s eyes. It was fantastic for communicating, and obviously great for seeing things from a different perspective. But she was always worried, she would see from the perspective of death. 

Joanna could feel her eyes warm, and her surroundings melted away. She couldn’t see anything. She tried to look around but there was only darkness where there should have been light. And then she was back.

Fiona knelt in front of her, horrified but in desperate need of an answer, while May held her hand and had joined Fiona in tears.

Joanna couldn’t believe what she had seen. They just needed more time. She couldn’t tell if she was being rational or delusional at this point. She prepared herself for their reactions.

“You two need to look at me.” She took out her scroll once again.

“If-If she’s really gone, her aura won’t regenerate. We just need... to give her a little more time.”

Fiona met her eyes.  
“What did you see?” She growled.

Joanna was going to tell her, but bit down on her tongue before it could betray her.

“What did you see?!” Fiona asked again, but this time she was screaming.

May’s eyes widened in realization and she couldn’t help herself. She hugged Fiona with everything she had. Even though she was choking on her own tears, she managed to say she was sorry about a dozen times while Fiona looked on in complete desolation.

Joanna held her head in her hands and sobbed. It was a miracle she heard her scroll’s sound at all.

Joanna opened her scroll so fast she almost dropped it. She stared at everyone’s aura levels again. Her eyes traveled to Robyn’s. It was a sliver. So small you could barely see it, but it was there. She burst out into laughter even as she cried harder, but now, for a different reason.

Fiona tackled Joanna, wailing and weakly hitting at her shoulders, not understanding the other’s outburst.

Joanna was laughing so hard she could hardly tell her that Robyn was okay.  
“Fiona! Robyn’s fine!”

She held her scroll in front on Fiona’s eyes. The relief was instantaneous.

Fiona collapsed onto Joanna, “Why didn’t you tell me sooner!” It wasn’t a question, and Fiona already knew the answer. But the worry of almost losing Robyn was too much to take.

Fiona let out a grunt as May fell on her, content to be a part of this absolute mess.  
“This-“ She paused to catch her breath because she was still weeping. “This is the worst group hug ever.”

Eventually, all three of them were nothing more than hiccupy and tired. But as soon as their heads were on straight after the adrenaline wore off, they weren’t so happy anymore. They still had no idea where their leader was, or if she was even safe. 

Fiona and May looked to Joanna expectantly.  
“I’m on it.”


	2. Wings Refuse to be Clipped For Long

The transport was on its way to jail, as if the handcuffs placed on her didn’t make it obvious enough. The armed soldiers had taken her scroll, her crossbow, and she assumed they had done the same with the man sitting beside her. She wasn’t on the wanted list, and they had no way of knowing of her conflict with Clover. It was a testament of the general’s corruption.

Qrow had already opened his fists to remind himself of another victim of Ironwood’s regime. Robyn had carefully placed her hand (well, both hands because of the damn cuffs) on his shoulder as a show of support. Her arms still ached from the crash but she could not have cared less.

Qrow was also tired. Tired of losing everyone and everything. The pin he held in his hand let him pretend some part of Clover was alive. But he still had a job to do. The kids were all in as much danger as he was, maybe even more so. He sighed, staring at his restraints. How had Tyrian gotten these things off? Regardless, as soon as he was in a cell with his hands free, he was leaving. He closed his fists over the pin for the slightest bit of luck.

He knew he didn’t kill Clover, though he still didn’t trust himself enough to be sure. Trust or lack thereof, is what had put him in this position. He shifted towards Robyn, extending a hand to her. Robyn took one look at his outstretched hand and shook her head.  
“I know you weren’t responsible for what happened, Qrow.”

He squeezed his eyes shut, he tried not to sound like he was begging, but he was. He cleared his throat.  
“Please. I need to know.”

Robyn took his hand wordlessly and their auras fused. Qrow’s eyes were wandering, trying to find the right thing to say.  
“... I didn’t kill Clover.” He settled on that.

Their bound auras flashed green not a second too soon. Qrow let out a breath he forgot he was holding. He didn’t feel much better, but it was good for temporary relief from his guilt. He returned his hands to their closed fists.

Robyn was reminded of how important escape was by his question. Certainly she knew Qrow had no part in Clover’s death, and she could prove that in a trial, but Ironwood wouldn’t care. Martial law stripped their rights away from a fair trial, and Qrow was already meant to be detained for some other nonsense reason. 

Seeing that the window in the transort was rolled up, cutting them off from the pilots, she turned to Qrow.  
“We need to get out.” She stated.

Qrow looked disinterested in the idea, not concerned whatsoever. He also snuck a glance at the pilots to make sure they couldn’t be eavesdropping.  
“Once we get thrown in some cells, getting out won’t be a problem.”

Robyn raised an eyebrow.  
“Care to explain?”

Qrow laughed quietly at the thought.  
“I think it’ll be a lot more interesting not to elaborate.”

Robyn would’ve crossed her arms in annoyance but that impossible. She rolled her eyes at him.  
“Well, I have absolutely no doubts about your nonexistent plan.“ 

Almost on cue, Robyn felt her eyes begin to warm. Joanna must’ve been using her semblance; it was about time. Qrow resisted the urge to move away from her when her eyes began to glow.

Robyn made sure to slowly look around at her surroundings. She briefly looked at her handcuffs and at Qrow. She kept her focus on the upcoming prison of Atlas, so they would get the idea easily. A few more seconds later, and her eyes returned to normal.

Qrow was bewildered, he barely managed to form a sentence.  
“That was...?”

She sarcastically replied.  
“What was it you said earlier?” She pretended to be in deep thought. “Oh, I remember, it was something along the lines of ‘I think it’ll be a lot more interesting not to elaborate.’ Right?”

Qrow scoffed at her.  
“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. The point you’re taking forever to get at, is that Ironwood’s imprisonment isn’t going to last, I assume?”

She nodded. Between her and Qrow’s ‘plans,’ James Ironwood had hell to pay. That much, they were both sure of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall vibe with this.
> 
> Jailbirds is my brotp and for the love of god, please let Qrow have a friend


	3. Which One?

Joanna came back to her own senses. Of course, of course Ironwood would’ve orchestrated that. Just another Atlesian deceiving the people of Mantle.  
“Robyn’s in a transport with Qrow, they’ve been arrested and are 100% going to jail.”

May found her voice before Fiona.  
“But why?”

“The General doesn’t need a reason.” Fiona answered. She clenched her fists to avoid damaging Mantle’s streets further. She had always hoped Atlas would finally recognize Mantle’s systematic issues. To arrest Robyn, the figurehead of the battle for better conditions, (and her girlfriend), was utterly disgusting. It was like Ironwood was spitting on all of Mantle.

May put a hand on Fiona’s shoulder, hoping to calm her down a little.  
“Did you see Clover anywhere?”

Joanna shook her head. Surprisingly enough, the leader of the Ace Ops wasn’t in the transport with them. He was probably the one to betray them, with that undying, stupid loyalty of his. But there were more problems than that.  
“How are we going to get to Atlas?”

May shrugged casually.  
“I say we hijack a transport and make the pilots fly us there.” It was simple enough to work, though they would definitely have to knock the pilots out afterwards.

“So, you mean we steal an airship and take the pilots as hostages?” Fiona asked.

May averted her eyes to the ground.  
“Well, when you phrase it like that-“

“I’m joking! Besides, we’ve done worse things. Technically.” Fiona didn’t feel great about it, but what other option did they have? They say two wrongs don’t make a right, but they were sure as hell going to try to make this awful situation better.

This was the freedom of being a Happy Huntress, and they would never get tired of it. They ended up finding a transport that wasn’t being used for evacuations, and snuck aboard with May’s semblance. 

May disarmed the pilots without even becoming visible, much to their terror. With their guns far from their reach on the floor, they raised both hands in the air. May stopped using her semblance so the pilots got the idea of what was going to happen. Joanna compensated for Fiona in the way that she appeared threatening enough for the both of them.

May strode over to them, swiping the captain’s hat and wearing it with a grin on her face. Taxis were for the bourgeoisie. Riding an airship wasn’t much better, but oh well.  
“Take us to Atlas’ prison, please and thank you.”

Despite fully knowing both of them could escape, being led through prison with armed guards pressing guns into your back was a little uncomfortable for Robyn and Qrow.

The cells they passed looked to be cramped, with extremely basic amenities. There were small gaps in between the bars, much to Qrow’s delight. 

A deep voice caught their attention and they abruptly stopped.  
“You.” A guard motioned to Robyn with his gun. “Enjoy your new home.” He stared at what was going to be her cell with a sense of deranged satisfaction.

Robyn couldn’t help herself. Though she was still cuffed she grabbed the guard’s hand, feigning a strange handshake. “I will. Thanks for the reception.” Their auras intertwined. “How is ‘your’ new home by the way? You know, away from your kids and your ex-wife?”

The fowl thoughts he was thinking were so pungent it made their aura light up green. The guard shoved her away in humiliation and immediately decked her for good measure. Robyn didn’t stumble from the punch to her jaw, much to the man’s disappointment. 

He pushed her in the cell, slamming the door behind her hard enough to create a resounding echo. Qrow tried to contain his laughter at the scene.

As he was being escorted to his cell, Robyn heard him call out, “I’ll be seeing you soon!”

She had absolutely no idea what he meant by that. Grunting, she pulled herself off of the cold flooring and sat down on the miserable wooden chair in corner of the room. The good news was that the restraints had come off. Now, she just had to wait.

The guards removed Qrow’s restraints and manhandled him into the cell. They weren’t exactly happy with him, either.  
“We have cameras everywhere. Don’t try anything because we’ll make you regret it.” One of them said.

“Oh, no worries here. I’ve already begun to regret speaking to you.” James’ men were pathetic, just like him. Weak-willed with an out of whack moral compass. 

The guard reached for a baton he kept on his back but Qrow knew how to shut them down, and up.  
“Jimmy wouldn’t appreciate you hurting an important friend of his, would he? You know, we used to talk about you guys. He told me a while ago,” Qrow mimicked Ironwood’s voice to the best of his ability.

“‘I would have them shot if they didn’t already shoot themselves.’” He twisted a few words here and there. The guards were outwardly struggling to determine if he was being truthful.

Qrow chuckled. “I don’t remember the context boys, but I’m sure you get the idea.”

Needless to say, the guards left him alone until they could confirm or deny what Qrow had said.

Qrow stretched his arms out, loosening his shoulders. It would be a tight squeeze, but he could make it through the gaps. He had an odd hunch that the cameras wouldn’t be an issue, but to be sure he gave Clover’s pin a little rub before putting it back in his pocket. Would it do anything? Probably not, it would serve to make him feel better. That was it.

Qrow sighed. “Well, here goes nothing.”

Idly tapping her fingers against the chair, Robyn waited. She hoped she hadn’t worried everyone too much.  
“Fiona..”

Fiona had been afraid of this exact scenario. That a time would come when she wouldn’t know whether Robyn would be okay or that she was even alive. Robyn would reassure her, tell her that she would never leave, but Fiona was perpetually concerned about her. The anxious girl was probably half-scared to death when she saw her lack of aura.

Robyn was trying to think of ways to apologize to Fiona when she noticed the crow in her cell. Its eyes somehow looked familiar but that didn’t stop her from telling it to piss off. How did a crow even get in the jail in the first place? She stood up to get it to move but it remained in place, not budging an inch. And then it transformed into a grown-ass man.

It took all of her willpower to not start screaming. She covered her mouth with her hands as hard as she could.

Qrow looked embarrassed, like he performed a bad magic trick. In a way, he had. He awkwardly ran a hand through his hair because he could not think of any rational way to explain to Robyn that he could literally turn into a bird, and it wasn’t his semblance. He sat on the floor, patting his shoulders and smoothing out wrinkles on his shirt to try to signify that yes, this was real life.

Robyn slowly lowered her hands to speak. It was barely a whisper. “What the hell.”

Qrow kept it blunt. There wasn’t any way to follow up on what had just occurred. He was still quite curious, though.  
“I’m going to go find a key to get us the hell out of here. But also, how did you know what to say to that guard?”

Robyn mumbled, “Been arrested before. Overheard him in the transport.” Then returned to her state of shock.

Impressed, he stood up to leave only to see three women materialize in front of the cell out of thin air. They looked mortified, not so different from himself at the moment. The white-haired girl spoke up, trying not to spook him. She must have chosen to ignore that she had just saw him go from bird, to human.

“Um, so. I heard you were talking about keys.” Fiona opened her palm and dozens and dozens of golden keys clattered onto the floor. Qrow was about to lose his mind about the noise but the green-haired lady waved him off.

“All of the guards are out cold. All of them. Cameras seem to be down, too. I guess we just need to figure out which one... yeah.”

Staring at the shiny mess covering a good chunk of the floor, May tried to apologize.  
“This might take a little while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s the point of Robyn and Qrow being in jail if they don’t talk back to the guards???
> 
> Anyway hope yall enjoyed, idk if there’ll be one or two more chapters but thanks for all the feedback so far!


End file.
